


Kitten Cuddles

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, King Creativity, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, Pet Cats, child Virgil, pet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Romulus runs a pet shop sometimes helped by his artistic child. Today a father and his recently adopted child are visiting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Funbruary [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Kitten Cuddles

Romulus had once dreamt of being an artist when he was younger. He had never managed to achieve that dream but was thrilled to see his child going for it, and his son doing the same in his own way.

Where he had let art become a hobby as he opened the pet store and looked after his twins, they were making waves and becoming known. Remus mainly through his graffiti and the unconventional motivational posters but Roman was reaching art galleries while still returning home.

Roman was currently on the floor of the kittens room, trying to do some sketches, when Romulus popped his head through the small window he added to check on the cats. “Are you sure you wouldn’t find it easier to take a picture and work from that?” He asked.

“Dad, it’s the challenge that’s making this fun, even if I’d love them to stay still for a little longer than they are doing.” They insisted, waving him away as the door opened.

A cheerful person had walked in carrying their toddler. While the man seemed fairly upbeat the child was peering around nervously but also in some disappointment as they approached the counter.

“Welcome to King’s Creature Comforts. Are you looking for a pet today?” Romulus greeted, giving a small wave to the toddler once the pair were close enough.

The man cleared his throat. “Yes, we want to get a kitten and a friend told me you have some rescues as well as some that would be new pets?” He explained, seeming to scan the store in hopes of spotting the cats.

“They’re kept in a back room where we can let them roam freely. Roman will be able to help you select the perfect kitty for you. I’m Romulus and if you like I can gather either the basics or a cat lovers basics while you meet the cats?” Romulus offered, already gesturing and leading them around the counter and too the door of the cats room. He didn’t open it straight away though, waiting for their replies.

“This is Virgil and I’m Thomas. I just adopted him last week and thought a cat might be a comfort for him since he’s scared of dogs and worried about a lot of other things.” The man introduced himself, nodding at his son with a small smile. “What’s the difference between the basics and the cat lovers basics?”

Romulus chuckled a little, trying to stay quieter around the clearly nervous child, “The cat lovers has a few toys, a scratching post and some treats included in it, plus a book to help you understand you cat. I’ve had a lot of people complain because they expected cats to communicate like dogs and they really don’t.”

“If you could get the cat lovers basics and if there’s a choice of colours maybe alternate purples and red?” Thomas decided, smiling and nodding at a slightly awed look he was being given by his child. “It’s going to be our cat, of course some of its things will be in your favourite colour.”

Letting the father and child have their moment Romulus opened the door a fraction. “Roman, please can you help Thomas and his son Virgil find the perfect cat for them?” He asked, making sure to close the door a little more as a couple of cats came to investigate it.

They nodded, folding up their sketchbook and shoving things back into their art bags. “Of course,” Roman scooped up the closest cats and opened the door wide enough for people to enter while still keeping 3 cats in their arms mostly comfortably. 

“Hello, I’m Roman, what type of cat are you looking for? We have a few kittens, and a lot of characters among our older cats too.” They greeted, blinking at the beaming smile directed at them contrasting with the suspicious glare from a child.

“Quiet!” Virgil’s first word since entering the store was definitely a demand and made Roman realise they had immediately gone into their presenting voice which had to be quite loud to be heard in busy art galleries.

Thomas let out a light snicker,, letting his son down as he began wriggling at the sight of so many cats. “Remember to be gentle with them, Virge.” He cautioned, before grinning back at Roman. “I was thinking of a quieter cat, but really it’ll just be whomever Virgil decides. Preferably not a kitten though.”

“Of course, a lot of our quieter cats tend to hide in their raised cat beds so I’ll see if I can tempt any out.” Roman nodded, moving to where they would be but keeping an eye on the toddler that seemed to be trying to pat a cat sniffing him in slow motion.

Thomas spotted the action as well and gently guided Virgil’s hands to stroke along the cats body a few times before she decided to wander away. On the next cat Virgil tried to mimic what he’d been guided through with adorable seriousness, only needing Thomas to soothe how much he pressed in the action this time.

Seeing the exchange was what changed the course Roman took, hoping they were right about the motherly cat they’d failed to sketch multiple times that day. She wasn’t the quietest of their feline inhabitants but rather the most patient, often looking after the kittens although she’d never mother any herself.

Thomas looked up as the dappled grey cat was brought over, and Roman knelt beside him. They both waited until Virgil finished stroking the cat he’d been meeting before Thomas softly got his attention.

“This young lady is Duchess. I thought you might like her, Virgil.” Roman introduced, releasing the feline from their grasp but letting her remain on their lap as Virgil toddled over.

Seeing the Duchess immediately start nuzzling into his hand made Virgil giggling, plopping backwards to sit down and carry on trying to stroke her while she tried to clean him. 

“Mine?” Virgil asked after a while, looking up at the adults in the room until Thomas nodded. 

“I think we’ve found the perfect cat for our family. Thank you Roman. Do I need a carry case or something to take her out of the room?” Thomas double checked, happy at seeing his son bonding so well with a pet. It was almost the most relaxed he’d seen Virgil since the adoption although the single word sentences did betray his uncertainty of the situation.

Roman shook his head, picking up the Duchess as Thomas once more carried Virgil on one hip. “Dad, Romulus, will have a carry case for you outside already. Just don’t let any other cats escape with us as we leave.” They laughed, easily opening the door for Thomas and Virgil to leave and keeping the other cats away with some treats scattered away from the door.

“Looks like you’ve found a cat, then.” Romulus was already checking with Thomas, ever ready to make sure customer satisfaction was high.

“And you’ve gotten everything I could have thought I’d possibly need ready too.” Thomas agreed. 


End file.
